The Loser
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: There is a saying;“You don’t know what you have, until it’s gone” It’s true I looked down to see the most beautiful woman dressed in a white dress as she made her way up to her groom. SasuHina...R&R...


_**Disclaimer:  
**__This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes __only__ and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. NARUTO and its characters are a creation of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot. _

**I got the idea for this story while listening to the song call 'El Perdedor' - **_The Loser_**- by a Latin group called Aventura.**

**The Loser**

There is a saying…

'_You don't know what you have, until it's gone'_

…it's true.

I looked down the aisle to see the most beautiful woman dressed in my life, the only woman that was there for me every time I need her. She wore a beautiful white wedding dress, decorated with small jewels that sparkled with the minimum of movements. Her indigo hair was pulled up on top of her head with a silver tiara holding it in place. Curls dropping down from the top to her shoulders, framing her porcelain face beautifully. Her light lavender eyes were shining more than usual with happiness and love for her groom she walked slowly to. In her hands she held a bouquet of white and lavender flowers.

She looked radiant almost ethereal. As she reached me, she smiled softly.

My heart sank.

You may be wondering who I am. Well, let me tell you. I'm someone that once had everything a man could ever asked for but lost it because I was too blind to realize that it was there.

You see a while back a girl named Hyuuga Hinata confessed that she love me, risking her life for me. I was surprise to say the least. I never really expected something like that from her. She was always so shy and reserved, not to mention the heir to a very important clan in the village. She loved _me_. Hyuuga Hinata loved someone like _me_. When everything was set and done, we started dating.

When you date someone, you usually want to spend all the time in the world with person. You would always be there for that person and make them the most important thing for you. You would comfort them, listen their problems whenever they needed it. They should be the most important being in your life.

But I, being the person who I am, was a fool. I didn't do any of those things. I forsake the love she held for me.

I remember one particular day. I was to go on an important mission when Hinata burst through my door and came to me crying. Her father had humiliated her in front of her entire clan, calling her weak and pathetic. This wasn't something new but her heart was none the less hurt. She had come to me, searching for comfort and a word of kindness. As a good boyfriend you would think that I forgot about the mission and stay by her side. Offering her the comfort she so desperately needed.

"Everything will be fine, Hinata." That was the only comfort I gave her that day. And left her there in my apartment, crying and in need of comfort. I thought everything would be fine.

A few weeks later, my team and I returned. The mission was successful. My team and I had been able to return with Uchiha Sasuke, a missing ninja that had run away since he was 12 years old, my ex best friend and archrival. After we took Sasuke to the hospital, we went out to celebrate the success of the mission. The crying Hinata I had left in my house had been forgotten about. I didn't go to check on her, I didn't call her, I didn't even send her a note to know that I had return.

I saw her a week after my return. I was making my way home with Sasuke, after he had been place in my care. She was in the park sitting with her cousin, Neji. I walked over to her and said hello. I didn't ask her if she was ok or if she had work things out with her father. She smiled lovingly at me and greeted Sasuke respectfully.

With that it was all back to normal from my foolish point of view.

Everything stayed the same for a few months, Hinata coming over to my house to bringing me lunch and then stay to talk. Since Sasuke was living with me, she talked to him. They became somewhat friends because he wouldn't let anyone get close to him or his heart. Not even me. A few times she even kept an eye on him while I was out on missions, I thought nothing of it.

I should have realized that they had become really close but I didn't. Since she loved me I thought that she would always be there. I didn't know that u had to nurture that love or it would die someday. Back then all I really care about was becoming the next Hokage. My mind was set on that and there was nothing that would change it. Not even Hinata. Being Hokage was my first priority and Hinata would fall into my second. Sometimes she even was move down to my third.

The day that really changed everything was one that I wouldn't soon forget. I was leavening on a mission to the Sand Village. Lady Tsunade had said that if I was successful it would help me become the Hokage. I was thrilled and nothing would get in my way. So when Hinata came to my apartment crying once again, I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I was running late but she wanted to talk, I could see it desperately in her eyes. I told her to talk to Sasuke since they were friends. I knew that Sasuke wouldn't be much of a help but I really needed to go. I was running really late and the mission was very important to me.

And so I left in Sasuke's arms without even knowing why she was crying. If I would have known that by leaving her Sasuke's arms I was giving her up, I wouldn't have done so.

I later learned that the reason for her tears that day had been because she had been disown and kicked out of her house. The clothes on her back the only things she was allowed to take with her. After I left I was told that Sasuke comforted her and let her cry in his arms all night. Soothing her and offering words of comfort and ease. The next say, without her asking, he bought her new clothes and anything else she needed with his own money. He helped her rent a small apartment and helped her get a job as the academy nurse. She promised to pay him back but he shrugged his arms and told her that it was nothing.

I know all that because Hinata, herself, told me so after I return from the mission. That same day she broke up with me, telling me that it was better to just be friends. That day I somewhat realized my mistakes but in my mind there was still hope to correct it. I told myself. She loved me after all and that love would not fade away from leaving just that once.

I didn't realize that it wasn't just that one time but had been many, many more. I didn't realize that that time had just been that last straw.

After three months, Sasuke was free to go wherever he desired. So he returned to his clan's compound and worked on reestablishing it. He didn't try to be become a ninja, saying he was tired of that life. Lady Tsunade bugged him about it for day but he had his mind set and nothing would change it. It came as a surprise though that he agreed to teach at the academy. It wasn't something I thought he would like but then again I didn't know him as well I used to. He was a different man then the boy that had left the village at twelve.

It never crossed my mind that he was now working close to Hinata.

Meanwhile my relationship with Hinata was that of friendship only. A few times I try to change it but she always reminded me that we were only friends. And as time pass I saw her less and less. She had started to change. The shy, little reserved girl was now changing in to beautiful woman. I had no idea that it was all thanks to the man I had left he with in her time of need.

And with every day that passed I realized what I had lost, what I used to have with her.

A few times I saw them together, once in the park, then in the grocery store, in the training grounds, but mostly in the academy. Not long after I didn't have any contact with Hinata. She would say hello to me but always ran off somewhere. And as more time pass it seemed like they were always together. When I saw one the other one was not too far away.

It pained me.

One day I founded out by Sakura that they were dating. I felt miserable and I started hating him, Sasuke. I blamed him for taking her from me. I detest him for stealing her love from me. The more I realize what I lost, the more I hate him for having what I had.

A few weeks later, Sakura told me that he had proposed to her. He gave her a very large diamond ring and she had accepted. They were getting merry, my ex-best friend and my ex-girlfriend. That crushed my last hope of getting her back. I knew that now she loved him and he loved her back.

I hate him for having what was mine, even if it was my own fault that I lost her. I hate him for making me feel like a lesser man. I now consider him my enemy rather than my best friend. I can't stand the thought of knowing that he is the one that is able to hold her, kiss her and make love to her. I hate myself for thinking that she could only love me and no one else. I want to hate her too but I can't because I know it not her fault. I know that she didn't betray me.

I realize now that I was stupid and foolish. He won her over to his side by loving her above everything else like I never did. He got her love by always being there for her. While I'm the loser that once had everything and lost it because I didn't realize how much she was worth. I'm the loser that acted like a child with her love.

I looked once again at the bride as she continued walking on. Passing by me and not sparing me another glance as she reached the side of the groom and smile lovingly at him. He smiled back with the same love and happiness. This was a rear thing because he usefully had stoic look in public. It only goes to show how much he really cared for her, that she was everything to him.

She blushed beautifully but holds her eyes in place, noting away like she used to. He smirked but not in his usual manner. This one was more of a mock smirk. He leaned to her ear and whispered something that makes her blush deepened and her smile widen. She turned slightly and whispered something in his ear. I could swear that I saw a little blush appear in his face but it was gone in no time, like it was never there.

She placed her hand on his, my enemy's. They exchange another smile, like they were oblivious of everyone else in the room, like they were in their own little world where it was only the two of them.

I stand here surrounded by their friends and family to witness their wedding. The ceremony stared and we all took our sits. For me it was like an eternity as the memories of the two of us, Hinata and me, played in my mind. I sometimes wonder if what I feel was what she felt before she confessed her love for me. If so I wonder how she lived with it because at the moment I was feeling like crap.

Not soon enough the ceremony comes to an end. My enemy wraps one arm around his new bride's waist and with the other one he lifts her chin up so their eyes could meet.

Sharingan eyes and Byakugan eyes…

Onyx and light lavender…

He leaned in and kissed her sealing their wedding ceremony. The crowd cheered and asked for another kiss. Sasuke complied, never releasing Hinata from his arms. Not even for the guest that wanted to congratulate them. So unlike I, who let her go and even handed her to him in a silver platter. No he would never let her go, because she had turn into his reason for living, his reason for staying in the village he hated so much.

I left the room, there was going to be a large banquet in the Uchiha compound but I no plans on going. No one try to stop me and I'm sure no one would even realize I was gone. After all I had no reason for being here. She wasn't my woman and he wasn't my friend.

At the door I turn to have one last glance and my blue eyes meet onyx ones. I nodded my head slightly and he turned away, his attention back to his bride. I would stay out of his way now that they had married, I told him in that single nod.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto

I am the sixth Hokage.

I am Hinata's first love.

I was once Sasuke's best friend.

And I'm the loser that didn't know what he had until it was gone.

**The End**

**Well that****'****s the End****.** **Tell me what you think!**

_**For those that are reading my other stories they will be updated soon.**_


End file.
